Cancer immunosurveillance relies on various effector functions of the immune system that can modify both induced and spontaneous carcinogenesis. TRAIL is an immunosurveillence cytokine critically involved in this process due to its ability to selectively induce apoptosis in cancer cells over normal cells (S. R. Wiley, K. Schooley, P. J. Smolak, W. S. Din, C. P. Huang, J. K. Nicholl, G. R. Sutherland, T. D. Smith, C. Rauch, C. A. Smith, Immunity 1995, 3, 673-682; A. Ashkenazi, V. M. Dixit, Science 1998; H. Walczak, R. E. Miller, K. Ariail, B. Gliniak, T. S. Griffith, M. Kubin, W. Chin, J. Jones, A. Woodward, T. Le, et al., Nat. Med. 1999, 5, 157-163; and A. Ashkenazi, R. C. Pai, S. Fong, S. Leung, D. A. Lawrence, S. A. Marsters, C. Blackie, L. Chang, A. E. McMurtrey, A. Hebert, et al., J. Clin. Invest. 1999, 104, 155-162). The TRAIL gene is expressed in a variety of tissues and cells (S. R. Wiley, K. Schooley, P. J. Smolak, W. S. Din, C. P. Huang, J. K. Nicholl, G. R. Sutherland, T. D. Smith, C. Rauch, C. A. Smith, Immunity 1995, 3, 673-682); including dendritic cells, natural killer (NK) cells, and monocytes/macrophages (M. J. Smyth, K. Takeda, Y. Hayakawa, J. J. Peschon, M. R. M. van den Brink, H. Yagita, Immunity 2003, 18, 1-6.). Its gene expression is under control of several transcriptional regulators, such as transcription factors NF-κB and p53 (K. Kuribayashi, G. Krigsfeld, W. Wang, J. Xu, P. A. Mayes, D. T. Dicker, G. S. Wu, W. S. El-Deiry, Cancer Biol. Ther. 2008, 7, 2034-2038.). Reduction of TRAIL expression by neutralizing antibodies and ablation of TRAIL expression in mice lacking the TRAIL gene results in the development of carcinogen-induced fibrosarcomas, sarcomas, and lymphomas; especially in p53-deficient mice (E. Cretney, K. Takeda, H. Yagita, M. Glaccum, J. J. Peschon, M. J. Smyth, J. Immunol. 2002; and K. Takeda, M. J. Smyth, E. Cretney, Y. Hayakawa, N. Kayagaki, H. Yagita, K. Okumura, J. Exp. Med. 2002, 195, 161-169). These data are also consistent with observations that change in TRAIL expression in immune cells is associated with TRAIL resistance in cancer cells (N. S. M. Azahri, M. M. Kavurma, Cell. Mol. Life Sci. 2013, 70, 3617-3629). Thus, effectors of TRAIL production in immune cells are of clinical relevance (M. J. Smyth, K. Takeda, Y. Hayakawa, J. J. Peschon, M. R. M. van den Brink, H. Yagita, Immunity 2003, 18, 1-6.) and could also be used as a means to achieve a model system for studying the complex immunosurveillance signaling system